Samnocchio
by iamtryN
Summary: This is a one shot after Clap if...6.09 but before 6.10. This is all cause of Sam's comment about being a real boy and Dean's about Sam watching him sleep... It just had to be written.If nothing else to get it out of my head, so here's my fun shot,enjoy!


**Disclaimer**: Not mine… don't own, don't own… So sad… But I am lucky they are _still_ showing up week after week, so we can continue to play! Don't own Supernatural or anything Disney related.

**NOTE#1**: Thanks to pandora jazz and Colby's girl for Reviews of: Holding On. Also thanks for adds on favs and alerts.

**Sam-nocchio**

Sam's head feels foggy as he struggles to open his eyes, his hands run across arms of a chair, like a living room furniture chair. Which is _not_ right.

He had lain down in the motel room to pretend _not _to watch Dean while he slept. It got tiresome not to sleep, but that _didn't _make him sleepy. Sometimes, he wished it did just to change it up a bit. He normally got bored while waiting for Dean to wake up. After doing all sorts of things to keep himself occupied, it usually ended with him watching Dean sleep. What he could do for entertainment had narrowed quite a bit by Dean's request that Sam stay with him while he slept. So really Dean had no one to blame but himself for Sam's continued boredom and resulting stare-age.

Once he finally got his eyes to cooperate he noticed he was sitting in front of a fireplace, a place he had not been… before. It looked like a small cabin, cluttered with tools and bits of wood on a narrow table to the right of where he sat. A workshop of some kind?

What the hell?

A small man, like less than 4 feet tall, walked over towards him. He carried an old style black medicine bag. "So, I hear tell you want to be a real boy? With a soul and everything." the bald man asked with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

Sam tilts his head to the side as he studied the man and states, "Yes." He does this because he knows that's the answer he's supposed to give.

The intensity of the pain in Sam's nose was shocking. It was far worse than being broken any day! In fact, he would prefer broken over… whatever the hell this was. Oh, god… he groaned. _What the hell? His nose was growing_…

"Shame on you Sam-nocchio… you lied. You really, really shouldn't do that. You only hurt yourself." The little man said as he sat down in a chair that he pulled in front of Sam.

"What the hell?" Sam snapped, out loud this time when he glared at the man. _This must be mini medicine man's fault_… he decided.

"No, Sam-nocchio. I did not do this. This is all you." He smiled and Sam wished he would stop, it was damn creepy.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Sam demanded before stating flatly, "Name's _Sam_… you son-ofa- b…" Sam was pushing on his nose, trying to make it shrink.

"None of that son…" The man chuckled as he waggled his finger in front of Sam's face, "You want to be a real boy, like a certain _wooden puppet_?" He asked softly as he leaned forward towards Sam.

"I am real." Sam stated firmly, staring straight into the little man's eyes that were the color of cold lead.

The man tsked at Sam as the pain began again. He smiled and leaned back in his chair watching Sam.

"Owh… cut that out!" Sam snarled, holding his nose as his free hand clutched the arm of the chair.

"You are responsible not me." Baldy leaned forward again to say, "You want it to stop? Quit lying." The man sat back with a snort.

So this is why he was starting to look like Pinocchio. The freak had some kinda… "Damn…" Sam muttered as it dawned on him Dean wasn't there with him.

Where the hell was Dean while _Sam_ was being tortured? Didn't Sam get a day long lecture about helping Dean while _Dean_ was being whatever'd by aliens turned fairies? Dean damn sure was going to hear about _this_.

He heard snapping in front of his face. The man who was now standing in front of him was as tall standing as Sam was sitting down. "Huh…" Sam said as he realized this.

"Listen you short freak! Whatever you did to me, _just undo it_. If you fix this right now… I won't kill you." Sam said as he tried to look innocent. Instantly Sam bent forward, gasping for air at the throbbing sting that used to be his nose.

His nose grew yet again. "Fucking freak." Sam snarled, reaching for the man. Just as he touched him, he was slammed backward. Sam tried to breathe, he really, really did. He wanted that breath even as he watched the stars dance and then fade slowly to black.

As Sam came to he looked around realizing he was back at the motel. _Thank god_, the crappy motel with god awful plaid wallpaper was a hell of a lot better than that cabin and _Dean should be here_!

The guy was in deep, he just didn't know it yet. If Sam could feel anything it would be pity for the clueless little shit. Because Dean would wipe the floor with the maggot, nobody messed with Sam except Dean. Sam frowned, _did he just feel pride_? How was _that _possible?

He tried to move, to look for Dean. Shit. He was tied down.

"Dean!" Sam couldn't help it; this was starting to freak him out. As much as a soulless guy can get freaked. Which Sam was guessing from the way he was feeling about now was pretty damn freaked!

"Now, let's try this again, shall we?" The man asked, standing next to the bed as he grinned wickedly down at him, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Where's Dean? Ya little shit." Sam growled, straining against the ropes.

"Dean is where Dean was. You need to answer the question." The man leaned in, his breath smelling of onions and something… well, nasty. "Do you want to be a real boy?"

"Yes." Sam replied automatically pulling back and away from the man.

Sam groaned as the agony got worse and his damn nosing was growing yet again.

"Let's try something easier. Do you love Dean?" The man asked as he snapped his fingers and a clipboard appeared in his hands.

"No, but I should." Sam said softly so that Dean wouldn't hear. It would bad if he did.

No pain. He almost sighed in relief.

"Why should you love your brother?" Baldy asked, tapping his pencil on the clipboard as he waited for Sam to answer.

"Cause Sammy did." Sam said flatly then scrunched up his face, waiting for the pain. Again no pain. He slowly opened his eyes. He felt his nose which wasn't easy being tied down and all, it felt smaller. Huh.

"What you are really saying is… if it weren't for Dean, who you really don't love, you wouldn't be even trying to get that soul. _Cause you don't care_. This is easier for you. No quilt, shame or fear. Isn't that right?" The man looked up from his clipboard in triumph.

Sam decided he wasn't answering that little leprechaun wanta be as he tried to pull his hands free again. "When I get you a hold of you… you little piece… owhhhh…" Sam's threat was interrupted by severe pain and he tried to grab his nose once again, "Damn you, you little shit! I was telling the truth."

"I know." sniggered the man, "But this is fun and you were going to lie on the previous question."

Sam glared at the man as he snarled, "What do you want from me?" Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Opening them again, he stared into startled green eyes. "Dean… man am I glad to see you…"

Dean face scrunched up with a guilty look as he said softly, "All I wanted was one night's sleep, that's all." He pushed Sam's bangs back off his forehead as he sat back a little from Sam.

"Huh?" Sam asked, confused, "What are you talking about? Where is that little evil son of…" He was also a little worried at the fact that Dean was sitting by him and messing with his hair. Dean hadn't willingly touched him, not in a long time.

Dean interrupted, "What are_ you _talking about? _You asked me _what I wanted from you."

"No, I asked mini man what _he_ wanted. Then I opened my eyes and here you were." Sam stated, sounding weary.

"Sam, there's no one here but me and you." Dean said looking even guiltier. "I gotta tell you something." He waited a few seconds, before saying softly. "You got to know first… I didn't do it to hurt you."

Sam tried to sit up and realized he was no longer tied down, "I'm not tied…"

"You never were… but I had to hold you down a few times. I'm really sorry." Dean looked down, turning his head slightly.

"What did you do?" Sam asked as Dean helped him sit up and propped him against the headboard.

"I worry when you're out without backup." Dean said, peeking at Sam's response.

"Innocent civilians, but I made a note about that, Dean."

Dean's eyebrows raised but he continued, "So you stay in."

Sam nodded, waiting for Dean to explain.

"And watch me sleep." Dean stood, walked to the end of the bed and turned to face Sam. "I can feel when you do it." Dean added as he bit his lower lip, "I can't sleep when you do that…read a damn book or something…" Dean sighed, before he lowered his voice to say, "I just wanted one night, I was so tired."

Sam frowned, tilting his head and asked curiously, "Dean, again. What did you do?"

Dean rubbed a hand across his mouth as he mumbled, "Put sleeping pills in your drink."

Sam sat up in bed, asking, "You what?"

Dean grinned nervously, "I thought it might help you and it really helped me. Well, until I woke up ten hours later, feeling like I'd had more… anyway." Dean cut himself off and continued, "You were still out. I really freaked when you started having a dream I couldn't wake you up from."

Sam said "Uh huh." frowning as his muddled mind tried to fit everything together.

Dean looked at Sam guiltily, "You've been a sleep over twenty-four hours. You scared the shit out of me."

Sam sat there a few minutes. He thought he should be mad, Sammy would be. But again, he wasn't Sammy. So he looked at Dean and said with a grin, "You weren't the one trapped in geppetto's evil science experiment."

Now it was Dean's turn to look confused, "Huh?"

"Believe me when I say I have a new respect for Pinocchio." Sam said, with another grin.

Dean smiled back as he commented, "You are one crazy ass bastard."

"Yeah, maybe…" Sam conceded, "I'm telling you now though you ever drug me again." Sam smiled before continuing, "And I'll sugar the tank on the impala."

Dean stared, then emitted something Sam could only describe as a "girly gasp", his face turning white before stuttering, "That's… _no_… ok, rules." Dean started pacing.

Sam grinned wider showing his dimples.

Dean turned sharply to stare at Sam, "Here are a few biggies. _One_, don't watch me sleep… cause creepy." Dean shuddered.

Sam chuckled, but resumed smiling at Dean's glare.

Dean started again, "_Two_, don't sugar the tank or do _anything_ bad to the impala… if you're not sure if it's bad, ask… cause she's part of the family." He narrowed his eyes, "_Dude_, I'm being serious here."

Sam leaned back against the headboard, folding his arms across his chest, "I know Dean, don't worry, I'm taking notes." He smiled, tapping the side of his head with his index finger.

Dean huffed, and then continued, "Number _three _and equally as important, don't threaten your brother and _four_ listen to him."

Sam laughed… loudly.

"Dude, you're not _listening_." Dean said clearly frustrated.

"How about I start with one and two and we can work on three and four?" Sam asked, eyes twinkling.

Dean smiled, "I can work with that."

Sam said looking down and then back up, "I have one too."

Dean came and sat down on the bed next to Sam. "What?"

"Don't drug your brother. Cause… _you know _he might return the favor."

At the look on Dean's face, Sam laughed and for a moment it felt like old times for Dean. He could almost forget that _this wasn't Sammy_.

Dean couldn't help it; he had to ask, "What kind of dream did you have?"

Sam mock glared at him, "_Nightmare, Dean_. What kind of nightmare did I have."

**The End**


End file.
